Episode 467
| Romaji = Shindemo Tasukeru - Rufi tai Kaigun Batoru Sutāto | Airdate = September 19, 2010 | English = Even If It Means Death! Luffy vs. The Navy; The Battle Starts! | Airdate_Funi = September 18, 2010 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 558 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Luffy | rating = 10.6 | rank = 3 }} '"I'll Save You Even If I Die - Luffy vs. The Marines, The Battle Starts" '''is the 467th episode of the [[One Piece (Anime)|''One Piece anime]]. Short Summary With Luffy as their inspiration, the other pirates fight back with renewed vigor. Fullbody and Jango try to stop Luffy from progressing any further, but he gets past them. Captain Hina uses her Devil Fruit abilities to also try and catch him, however Luffy escapes quickly and easily, much to the three's chagrin. Luffy battles more vice admirals as they gang up on him along with zombies Gecko Moria resurrects. Seeing Luffy in so much danger, Ace screams at Luffy not to come closer, as they have both lived their lives and adventures according to how they wanted to, so Luffy shouldn't get involved any longer. But, Luffy ignores all of this and continues fighting for Ace, because they are brothers. Annoyed by the turn of the war's tide, Sengoku reveals to all that Luffy is the son of the great Revolutionary Dragon and orders that he must be stopped at all costs. Thoroughly impressed, Whitebeard orders Marco that no harm should come to Luffy. Long Summary While everybody is amazed at Luffy, both Koby and Helmeppo begin to talk about his selflessness. Luffy alerts Whitebeard about the plan to execute Ace ahead of schedule. Buggy comments that he hates Luffy's fearlessness and Ivankov claims that only Dragon's son could be so brave. Whitebeard thanks Luffy for the information and everybody is surprised they are talking in equal terms. Luffy begins his assault, breaking through all the Marines in his way. Jozu watches Luffy with joy, and sends his division to follow Luffy. Jinbe, Ivankov, and the Newkamas then leap into battle. The 14th division commanded by Speed Jiru also starts to charge. Garp is surprised that Luffy is in the battlefield as Sengoku speaks his thoughts about how the pirates can be encouraged by Luffy. Sengoku then commands the Marines through Den Den Mushi. Whitebeard is very cautious about Sengoku's plan, thinking over what they are planning. Marco alerts Whitebeard of the current situation about Ace and Squard who is tied with the vice admirals at the bay. Whitebeard warns Marco not to fall into Sengoku's trap as Sengoku is not a man who would make mistakes easily. The 14th division is assaulted by Kizaru who then sees Luffy close by, and decides to attack him. Ivankov saves Luffy by pushing him away with a Death Wink. Buggy and his followers begin to panic. When the Impel Down prisoners mistook Buggy's attitude as bravery, Galdino starts to scold them. Bartholomew Kuma then attacks Ivankov with his beams. After evading the beams, Ivankov is surprised about "how he can attack him since they known each other for so long". Ivankov tells Luffy to let him handle Kuma, and Luffy presses forward. Fullbody and Jango prepare to attack Luffy, who does not remember them at first until he recalls their humilation, which angers them, and by pure luck, he is able to avoid Jango's hypnotism by looking at a nearby explosion. Both Fullbody and Jango fell to Jango's hypnotism and are then kicked away by Hina, whom Luffy recognizes from Alabasta. Hina tries to imprison Luffy, but he manages to get passed her using Gear Second. The Squard Pirates are having difficulties with the vice admirals, and Squard tries to sneak into the plaza to rescue Ace, but he sees a "mysterious figure" before proceeding. Luffy fights with several strong Marines, whom he is able to defeat with some difficulty. Gecko Moria commends Luffy's powers, and plans to once again take his shadow, this time for Oars Jr. and sends his army of zombies after him. Luffy tries to avoid conflict with Moria, but is soon stopped by an increasing number of zombies. Kizaru sends more Marines after him, wondering how long can Luffy last. Ace shows his concern for Luffy and tells him to retreat, which surprises Boa Hancock and Marco. Ace starts to berate Luffy for getting into other's affairs. Luffy replies that they are brothers and he does not care about the code of pirates. Marines start to wonder if Luffy may be another son of Gol D. Roger. Luffy is then attacked by Moria's zombies, but they are subdued by Jinbe who uses seawater to defeat them. Jinbe tells Luffy that he will handle Moria. One of the giants attempts to crush Luffy as Sengoku tells everybody about Luffy's relationship with Ace as an adoptive brother and reveals that Luffy is the son of Dragon, which greatly shocks everybody. Smoker is now able to understand why Dragon saved Luffy at Loguetown. This revelation greatly surprises the people at Sabaody Archipelago and prompts the Marines to kill Luffy. Garp does not mind since Luffy is already a well-known pirate. Luffy is able to defeat the giant with Gear Third, and shouts at Ace that he will save him "even if it means death" which prompts the Whitebeard Pirates to appreciate him due to their common goal, and Whitebeard tells Marco they "cannot let him die". Ace looks surprised at Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Jango and Fullbody fought Luffy here while they did not in the manga. *In this episode, Luffy fought some of Moria's zombies before Jinbe intervenes. In the manga, Jinbe subdued them before they had a chance to fight Luffy. *Speed Jiru, the 14th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, is named while in the manga, he was never identified until later when Oda confirmed the names of all of the commanders in an SBS. *In the manga, when Sengoku revealed that Luffy's father is Dragon, Mihawk and Doflamingo made a comment while they did not say anything in the anime. *The manga showed a better hint of a third cup in Ace's flashback (with the shadow), foreshadowing Sabo, while the anime only barely showed the shadow. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 467